Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wireless network access and more particularly relates to automatically providing wireless network access for a social network connection.
Description of the Related Art
A wireless access point grants access to a wireless network to a user having appropriate access settings, such as a network name and password. In order for a user to temporarily get connected to their friend's wireless access point, the friend has to give the user their password or some other, generally permanent, form of access. If the person gets a new wireless access point, or changes their network name or password, they'll need to give out this information all over again to their friends who had previously connected to the person's wireless network.